Hurtful!
Hurtful! is the 23rd episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot summary The episode begins with all the contestants being metal after eating the Yoylecake from the previous episode. Firey Speaker Box wanted the TLC to be fixed, as the middle section was torn apart by a spaceship in Episode 21. Flower was distracted by the noise and threw a bowling ball at him, but instead destroyed her speaker box. There is a message that says an Announcer Recovery Center will be built soon. It is signed by FlykydFly. The contestants were then used to fix the TLC with their metal. They were melted in a furnace with critisizing on who to go first. When fixed, the TLC had a bulging body. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, the original announcer, came back by the "Announcer Recovery Center" popping Bubble. The original anouncer thought Replacemnet Box Alpha was an imposter but actually his replacement. Then came more speaker clones, including a Cheese Orb. The cake became the Cheese Orb when the Announcer cut it into 4 pieces. Leafy feel bad that Announcer kill cheese orb. Flower and Firey won immunity last episode so they got cake, Bubble only recicved 97 votes and was safe, leaving only Spongy and Leafy, but Leafy avoided the axe with 287 votes, while Spongy was eliminated with a record high of 432 votes. Contest The contest was the previous 22 episodes' challenges combined, one by one: *Episode 1a: Go across the balance beam. *:Flower pushes Firey and Leafy down make Firey dies and Leafy continues swimming. *Episode 1b: Choose a boat and sail across the Goiky Canal. *Episode 2: Climb the rock wall. Be careful! There are boxing gloves along the way! *:Flower choose first boat, which is motor. Bubble choose boxy boat. Flower never did Ep.2 and she says it's unfair. Bubble came. Firey run and Leafy wait for Firey. Flower said that Bubble need to pick her up to cross that but Bubble don't. Leafy choose cardboard while Leafy choose life boat. Flower popped Bubble and Leafy was eaten by the sea monster in the sea. When they recovered, they swim though the sea. Leafy saw her boat and give to Bubble. In Ep.2 island, Flower speak same as she speaks with Bubble. Firey also reject. Flower push Firey into the water. Leafy saw him and about to save him but the fire burn her and Firey died cause of water. Bubble came again and help Flower by throw her but she get hit by boxing glove. Firey can't go swim so Leafy helps him. But, Flower (that flew because boxing glove) knock Firey off into the water and died. Bubble finally climb the wall and passes. *Episode 3: Pass the test. *:Bubble do the test first attempt but she failed. Firey jump to Leafy, which is helping Flower. Bubble do test again but she failed again. Firey helped Flower and crossed the wall while Leafy get hit by boxing gloves. Firey and Flower passes the test while Bubble fail third times. Leafy can passes the wall and help Bubble to passes the test. *Episode 4: Make a cake. *Episode 5: Go across the bridge. *:Flower put the dirt cake in and Firey said Coiny is dumb and don't follow him. She continue to Ep.5 but she tripped the rock and fall in the cliff. Firey waste time by making a real cake. Bubble and Leafy passes the test and put the dirt cake on, left Firey there alone. Firey wondered what Coiny done to them. *Episode 6: Go across three islands. *Episode 7: Solve a jigsaw puzzle. *Episode 8: Run to the tree. *Episode 9: Do the three legged race. *Episode 10: Cry, ski, and do a handstand. *Episode 11: Float across with a balloon. *Episode 12: Climb the ladder. *Episode 13: Find a red ball. *:Bubble picked a red ball while Leafy picked a maroon ball, which is wrong. Leafy is left behind. *Episode 14: Fill the basket with bread and jump over the hurdles. *Episode 15: Stand on platform above vomit and make a taco. *Episode 16: Knock down all 10 pins. *Episode 17: Catch 3 Frisbees. *Episode 18: Don't blink. *Episode 19: Ride the unicycle. *Episode 20: Get in the spaceship and avoid lasers. *Episode 21: Do the long jump. *Episode 22 (final challenge): Escape the volcano. *:Bubble was here first but everybody can reach here too. Flower and Firey climb the pole. Flower accidentally drop the buds and trying to dodge it, Leafy accidentally pushes the "delete pole" button, making Firey fall and float in the lava. Flower threw water to Firey, make him die and Flower fall into lava. thumb|379x379px|right Results *''Firey'' *''Flower'' *''Leafy'' *'Bubble' Ending Firey then lets Leafy know that now that there is an Announcer Recovery Center, and that they can kill the Announcer as much as they want, and he'll still come back to give them Dream Island. A few seconds later, a sugar rush spasm of the four contestants repeatedly killing the Announcer various ways is shown. * Flower jumps on the Announcer to crush/squash him. * Bubble swallows the Announcer. * Firey just sits there, burning the Announcer. * Leafy smashed the Announcer with a hammer. * Repeated alot of times. Trivia *'Running Gag': Leafy's quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my alloy!" is a parody of her own quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally." *Leafy finds a Maroon ball during the challenge, a running gag originally done during episode 13. *When Leafy gets angry at Bubble, she had crazy eyes. *When Firey is metal, his flames don't move. This may not be an goof, because he is metal, not fire, at the time. *This style of the episodes challenge was used in other object shows (like Inanimate Insanity). * Number of deaths: # Firey 4 times # Flower 2 times # Leafy 1 time # Bubble 1 time Goofs *The message that falls goes behind Spongy's face, but infront of his body. *At 6:26 There is a blue line in the grass. *Flower didn't burn when Firey sat on her. *At 1:31, the melting metal overlapped the danger line. *When Flower pours water on Firey he's in the lava. Gallery Evil tennis ball.png|Evil Tennis Ball|link=Evil Tennis Ball BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil Giant Cyan Spongy.PNG|Cyan Spongy Spongy Speaker Box Thingy.png|Spongy Speaker Box Thingy Teardrop's announcer.png|Teardrop Announcer BA57B642-54D2-4933-B16D-E680C800B3AB.PNG C6A20122-AD50-47C1-AB3A-1A4232E3CC83.PNG|The Tiny Loser Chamber Needs to be Fixed! 3F450CB4-45F9-4C9A-8346-38214E420377.PNG|Please! Be Quiet and Leave me Alone! C2AEC027-7E4A-46A6-9FDA-0CABEA903442.PNG|Firey Speaker Box dodges the bowling ball. D59DF3DD-3338-4403-90BE-698C15F26EB6.PNG|But the Flower Speaker Box doesn't. 505C611C-D660-49FF-8952-09424D0B7A1E.PNG|The note goes behind Spongy's face. 1E171E0D-E278-4909-B2A2-70EE751362CE.PNG|It's a message! 0B448CD6-6097-498A-953B-D2D72DF1421E.PNG FE2E3028-4D1B-4DCD-B136-807D5BF6A829.PNG 6F4051E2-98D8-40F0-B9F2-943EF8833CE2.PNG 3881576B-AADE-455D-B51A-C861D7FE9745.PNG 8286DD60-0AB4-4607-9DA3-4963AF63F073.PNG|Ice Cube! Come on down! You get to be in my alloy! 8B07F842-7BE0-4F2D-BC45-EDFD32A972CB.PNG AEB420F1-C510-483F-94C1-86E907B892E6.PNG 241E590A-F2AA-4555-BDE3-DA8546B0402B.PNG 5C2230AD-E793-4B83-B288-84AB5970D357.PNG CCB6D921-C655-4029-82A0-A8E6D97AADB6.PNG|The fixed TLC. 38C2861E-3766-4F04-8CF4-544FCB161C7D.PNG 3496EA14-E220-4AFF-8A44-A9BE1CE8A5A8.PNG|Announcer is back. A7E2AEEE-DE9A-4886-B65B-5FBACD1873FF.PNG|"Who is this? An imposter?" F6A1CF4B-0437-45E2-BF74-F6B10764CE88.PNG 06BB8330-B762-40D6-891E-A4B10FA536F9.PNG CBED56C2-D23E-489C-850C-EFDD4C60BD7C.PNG|I throw spikeballs uncontrollably! EC1E1C3A-B456-44C4-8934-5D76F8EDA739.PNG 37F7CB62-AE31-4AF6-BD27-DFAB62911902.PNG 82B252C5-AFEF-4437-B78E-44DEB000425D.PNG 41D9EEE9-CD29-4ECE-91B6-7ABCF21E39CB.PNG 2E05F7EE-D8B7-4FE9-A8E1-82E16D24F047.PNG|Death of Cheese Orb. 15EBCBC9-43F0-40D2-8A8A-86D7275E85CF.PNG FC3D1030-9001-42D4-8892-921FED894D8F.PNG|All of the challenge join together. A7639861-6504-4393-8937-6E91952B43F0.PNG 5097F01E-12E9-4956-ADAD-AAF5F67F4E02.PNG 612DC64A-FDC6-42F0-B96C-759CFAC7B2F4.PNG|Leafy got bit by a fish AF17942C-8BD1-42B2-934A-179DABBDBC50.PNG 7587B90A-434C-40BA-8BD8-F4445DCDB79A.PNG|OWNED! D1011228-1910-4FCD-A2B2-80B5422F58F0.PNG 6A477C15-A7D4-480E-872E-6C2D70F58AE4.PNG 6DC60308-C40B-4229-87D2-5A9205AE106E.PNG|Bubble fails 0B7D3ECD-2003-49C6-8D47-18A6DFBBF53F.PNG|Firey hitches a ride. AB9773AE-72B5-4F93-AA05-CC8C9CE31599.PNG|Flower falls off a bridge. 88B45FCA-089B-4416-80E8-6DEC56F97DDE.PNG|Bubble finally passes. 955137BC-C289-4ADD-9969-143ECC2C9D8F.PNG B5681313-406F-4C1E-A912-8ED022ACB149.PNG 86B16B46-EECB-4E1D-91F6-A5C80194FD74.PNG 3E01DFAB-4265-437E-9000-131411B80A7C.PNG|But not water can you? Haha! EFD722BE-4012-49A5-B212-8D1955282B44.PNG FF5433AE-1CE7-44A3-BEA1-B3920FCF4F2D.PNG 0F7E3F00-868D-4FA1-909F-3436BD645525.PNG 88C7D1F0-A7DB-4A4D-9EC4-9743C2D0EB2A.PNG|Hey, What are you doing? Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Push flower in to the lava) D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG 702305B0-3580-4ED1-B49C-0EA81F92607E.PNG|Bubble wins the final immunity. 23381D8F-571D-4325-8BFD-5EEF1A319E22.PNG DF120D9B-CC47-480E-B34B-27D391FA77DA.PNG|Firey, Leafy, Bubble, and Flower kill the announcer. maxresdefault.jpg|What I what to pick.... bfdi-scene-3-o.gif|Leafy and Bubble in Volcano wut_by_katyjsst-d5tfzzm.png|Wut? Capture135.PNG|A letter! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Immunity Episode Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Last contest